The invention relates to a new and distinct variety (cultivar) of the species Banisteriopsis caapi. The plant was discovered by and caused to be asexually reproduced from cuttings by applicant. All asexual reproductions of the plant show that the plant is stable, being true to the form to the discovered plant in all distinguishing respects.
The new plant is named `Da Vine`. This plant was discovered growing in a domestic garden in the Amazon rain-forest of South America. The instant plant presents flower petals which are rose colored fading to white with age. The instant plant may be distinguished from the species per se in flower color, B. caapi having pale pink flowers fading to pale yellow.